


i would never fall for that stupid prince, even if we're engaged

by space_enby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, basically the iwaoi royalty au we all needed, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_enby/pseuds/space_enby
Summary: Oikawa is a prince. With dignity. And he won't allow himself to fall for the prince his father picked out for him. Especially not if said prince is Prince Hajime Iwaizumi.OrOikawa and Iwaizumi are princes becoming victim to an arranged marriage, wonder where it will take them?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	i would never fall for that stupid prince, even if we're engaged

“No. No, I won’t do it,” Oikawa crosses his arms and glares up at his father, “You can’t make me.”

Prince Tooru Oikawa was about to be a victim of an arranged marriage and his father, the King, sees no issue with the situation. But Oikawa is  _ not  _ having it. Why would he want to marry someone he knows nothing about? Better yet, why would he marry someone just because someone else told him to? Yeah no, he quite enjoys making decisions for himself, thanks. And he has  _ decided  _ not to stand for this.

His father sighs, “Tooru, don’t make this harder than it needs to be. In order to make peace with the neighboring kingdom, this has to be done.”

“What does this even have to do with making peace-”

“Tooru, enough. You’re doing it. You might not like it, but your position causes you to make choices that you might not like sometimes,” his father steps off of the throne he was perched upon and walks right up to Oikawa. He sometimes forgets how intimidating his father can be because of how kind he usually is, but right now, it’s almost as if he’s towering over him, blocking his only chance at loving who he damn well pleases, “Besides, they already agreed to the arrangement. And their youngest son, Prince Hajime, is thrilled to meet you again.”

“Father I don’t  _ care  _ what they’ve- I’m sorry who?”

“Prince Hajime Iwaizumi? You’ve met him loads of times, Tooru.”

“That’s who you’re making me marry?  _ Prince Hajime?!” _

“I’m not seeing the problem here.”

Of course he doesn’t. Because Oikawa never told him. Last time he had met Prince Hajime, had been the worst day of his life, and he wasn’t planning on reliving that experience, nor was he planning on seeing him ever again.

“No, father, please. Anyone but him.”

His father backs away from him, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, but you don’t exactly have a choice in the matter. They’ll be arriving two days from now and that won’t be changing because of your opinion on the Prince.”

On that note, Oikawa storms out of the throne room and slams the door. To be honest, he’s not that angry at his father. He is a king after all and that must come with some responsibilities that even Oikawa as a prince is unaware of. And his father is only doing what’s best for the kingdom. He knows this. But…

He still can’t seem to escape the feeling that all of this is going to end horribly. How could it possibly end any other way? When you consider the fact that Prince Hajime completely hates him, it’s easy to imagine the outcome. Unfortunately this is something he can’t escape (unlike all of the appearances he has somehow wormed his way out of). That doesn’t help the uneasiness he feels, though.

He can’t help but wonder how the other prince feels about this. His father had mentioned that the other kingdom had already agreed to this, but he can’t imagine Hajime is as “thrilled” as he was told about their little predicament. Actually, he can’t imagine the prince as anything other than angry and irritated. Which, amongst other things, is a big part as to why their friendship had ended.

But, Oikawa doesn’t want to think about him anymore, at all. So he doesn’t. Instead, he chooses to distract himself with random tasks until he has to go to bed. He chooses to ignore the fact that he lays in bed for a couple hours restlessly with thoughts of the years to come. Not once thinking of Prince Hajime. Not. Once.

________________________________________

“Tooru-kun, stop  _ whining _ -”

“You don’t GET it, Kou-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, flopping back onto his friend’s bed and sighing as he relaxes into it. The comfort doesn’t last for too long because 10 seconds later he gets antsy and jumps up from the bed, continuing the pacing he was doing before, “I have to marry the one person who hates me most!”

Sugawara smirks, “Last time I checked, we aren’t getting married,” he chuckles. Oikawa throws a pillow at his head, which Sugawara catches and throws back.

Oikawa tosses the pillow back on the bed and lets out a huff, “I’m clearly going through a crisis and yet, here you are. Being a total  _ ass  _ for no reason. I honestly wonder why I hang out with you sometimes,” he sits down on the bed once again and glares at Sugawara.

“I think you’re forgetting that the only other friend you have, is a stuffed giraffe named Larry,” Suga snorts. 

Oikawa really wants to spit out some kind of genius retort back at him, to attempt to put him in his place (although he has yet to succeed). But he can’t deny the fact that Suga is in fact the only friend he has. He doesn’t leave his castle unless it’s to see the other. And even then, Suga is a prince from the same kingdom as him, so it’s not like he has to go far. And his habits have become worse due to the fact that his dear friend moved in with him about a month ago. He had always been allowed to stay, and had practically lived there for the months prior. They had only made it official when his parents decided to make a 3-year long getaway and left all of their responsibilities behind. Including Sugawara.

And it’s not as if he doesn’t  _ like  _ Suga. He actually enjoys his company more than anyone else’s. But, seeing as he’s as extroverted and popular as he is, Oikawa should probably have more friends than just the grey-haired prince sitting in a loveseat across from him.

He hears Suga sigh, “Look you need to stop thinking so hard about this,” he watches as Suga gets up from the chair he was in to sit next to Oikawa on the bed, “Whatever happened between you two was years ago. He probably doesn’t even remember. And I’m sorry, but you don’t exactly have a choice right now, Tooru. You’re gonna have to suck it up and marry this asshole.”

“You’re so considerate, Mr. Refreshing. Can’t I marry you instead?” Oikawa asks teasingly, batting his eyes and leaning in more.

“No offense, Tooru, but I’d never marry you in a million years,” Suga pushes Oikawa away from him chuckling. 

Oikawa is offended for a moment before dramatically sighing and falling back on the bed, “You’re right! I almost forgot about your mystery guy!” Suga glares at him, tips of his ears turning red, “Oh! How will I ever love again knowing my first love, loves another~! Woe is me~!”

Sugawara is properly blushing now. His face is redder than his hideous comforter he insisted on when he moved in (“It’s perfect.” “It’s  _ awful _ .” “Shut up, pretty boy. I love it”).

“I’m going to  _ kill you _ if you don’t shut up right now. I’m serious. I’ll murder you.”

“Oh please, Kou-chan. I’m your best friend, you don’t have the heart to.”

“I wouldn’t even hesitate. And it’s...not like that,” Suga puts his head in his hands and mumbles the last part out of embarrassment. Oikawa shakes his head smiling slightly.

“And to think, you’ve got it this bad and I haven’t even met him yet! Even worse, I don’t even know his name!” he exclaims.

“I don’t- we don’t- you’re impossible.”

“You aren’t denying it.”

“Shut up!”

“Kou-chan’s in love~”

“Tooru, I swear to god-”

“I’ll only stop if you tell me his name~”

“Tooru-”

“KOUSHI IS IN LO-” Suga covers Oikawa’s mouth with his hand.

“TOBIO!” he releases his hand, “His name is Tobio.”

Something clicks in Oikawa’s mind, “Wait, Tobio as in, Prince Kageyama Tobio?!” he gasps, “So scandalous, Kou-chan~”

Suga sighs, expression dead-pan, “And an arranged marriage with someone you hate isn’t?”

Oikawa flushes, “Oh look at the time, it seems I have to go water my goldfish, what a shame,” he gets up from the bed stretching his arms exaggeratedly over his head, “Welp, I’ll see you later, Mr. Refreshing!” rushing to the door, he pulls it open, not bothering to shut it when he leaves.

“You don’t even have a goldfish asshole!” Suga shouts after him, jumping from the bed to yell out the door, “And stop repressing your feelings I’m not an idiot.”

Oikawa doesn’t answer him and hears Suga shut his door from the hallway over.

_______________________________________

Once again, Oikawa can’t sleep. Thoughts of Prince Hajime’s arrival the next day and his conversation with Suga swim in his mind.

_ Maybe he’s right. Maybe he’s forgotten,  _ he thinks to himself. Mr. Refreshing was probably trying to make him feel better, but it isn’t working. If anything that makes him feel so much worse. Because, the thought of Hajime forgetting him already makes him sick to his stomach.

He gets up from his bed, bored of just staring at his ceiling, and makes his way to the window across his room. Oikawa never really understood the point of the window’s extravagance. It’s a floor to ceiling window that forms a dome shape towards the top with a gold lining. And you can’t really tell but if you look close enough you can see the tiny roses engraved in the gold. As far as he knows, this is the only window like this in the entirety of the castle, which is why he doesn't understand it. It’s his favorite part of his room nonetheless. The reason for that is that, from the angle the window is facing, you can see half of the kingdom from it, and that's not even the best part.

With a small smile, Oikawa presses lightly on the big glass pane at the bottom of the window and relaxes as it swings out a bit, pushing it out the rest of the way. He figured this out about two years ago while leaning on the window. It had been quite the fright when he had almost fallen from the height of the window and splattered his head on the ground, but worth it nonetheless.

Whenever Suga asks if there’s some meaning behind his need to watch the stars, he has no explanation to give him as to why it’s so entertaining to him. And if it has something to do with the fact that the first time he had watched the stars, he had been with a certain prince, that’s for him to know and Suga to  _ never  _ find out. 

He’s careful not to fall off the roof as he climbs out of the window and lightly shuts it behind him. The shingles are slightly damp from the summer rain that had come earlier in the week, but not enough to be uncomfortable. So, Oikawa lies down, placing his arms beneath his head to use as a only-slightly-uncomfortable pillow. It’s almost routine at this point. He keeps reminding himself to bring pillows and blankets out here, but he never seems to remember, and this time is no different. But the lack of comfort doesn’t stop this from being his favorite spot in the entire world to be. There’s barely anything in the way of the stars and any artificial light there may have been from the kingdom is too far away to filter his view of the stars. It’s perfect.

After a few minutes of staring in silence at the stars, Oikawa begins to think about everything. He doesn’t try to stop his mind from wandering anymore. Not out here. No, out here his mind can do anything it wants. And he lets it wander because he knows that once he re-enters his room, he can leave all of those thoughts among the stars.

So he, carefully, opens the window and climbs back through. Walking over to his bed and doing exactly that. Not letting himself think even once about any of the day's prior events, and slowly drifts off into a restless sleep.

___________________________________________

The events leading up to the arrival of his apparent fiance are pretty much a blur. Everyone’s rushing everywhere around him and getting everything ready at an alarmingly fast pace. The only task Oikawa has is staying in his room and putting his formal wear on. But what kind of heir would he be if he followed the rules? Instead he spends the day in Suga’s room, eating ice cream he snuck out from the kitchens and lounging around in his pajamas, annoying his friend at any chance he can.

“Tooru if you mess up my bed one more time I’m going to wring your neck,” Suga warns, glaring at Oikawa.

He pouts, “But, Kou-Chan! Where am I supposed to sit!” he scoops out a spoonful of ice cream out of the carton and shovels it into his mouth, wincing as the cold hits his teeth.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe in one of the other  _ three empty chairs I own? _ ” Suga warns, gesturing at the chairs, “Or an even better idea,” he walks over from the bookcase he was standing at previously, grabs the ice cream from Oikawa, picks up a pillow and throws it right at his face, “you could go sulk in your own room and let me reorganize my books in peace.”

“First of all,” Oikawa gets up from the bed and huffs, “I’m not  _ sulking _ . And even if I was, I have a valid reason to!” he takes the ice cream back and walks over to the chair closest to the bookshelf the other is currently organizing (Oikawa thought it was fine before but apparently the books need to be  _ alphabetized  _ and separated by  _ genre _ ).

Suga rolls his eyes, “Ah yes. Your life is so awful. It’s not like you’re a prince getting married to another decently handsome prince, or anything,” this time it’s Oikawa’s turn to glare.

“Okay I get that my issues aren’t on everyone’s priority list, but they should be,” he looks down at his ice cream smirking as he shoves more into his mouth. The chocolate flavor is comforting and he hears a scoff from next to him.

“Your father is going to have a fit if you show up in your pajamas with a tub of ice cream, Tooru.”

“Well my father can take this spoon and shove it up his royal ass for all I care.”

Suga sighs, “Go get changed you mess of a human being.”

“Rude.”

“Love you too. Now get out. I have to meet him too, you know. Which means I also have to get dressed.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m leaving,” he places the ice cream on Suga’s nightstand, “don’t eat any of my ice cream he says in a sing-song type voice as he walks out. 

“You’re literally the only one who likes chocolate ice cream,” he hears Suga shouts out to him, “and stop leaving dramatically just so I have to scream at you on your way out!”

Oikawa skips down the hall, “No promises~!” he sings loudly.

As Oikawa makes his way back to his own room (it’s quite the ridiculous journey actually. Who’s genius idea was it to make his room all the way across the castle from his best friend?) his nerves finally catch up to him. He’s worried over any left over tension between him and his former-friend-turned-fiance. Even if there is, though, it’s not as if they actually have to like each other. They just have to act as if they do in front of the public eye, which won’t be a problem for Oikawa. He’s an amazing actor, he knows so. Everyone does. The only ones who have been able to see through the little charade he puts on practically everyday have been Suga and...Hajime. 

But that doesn’t matter. Because he doesn’t have to like Hajime. And he certainly doesn’t have to love him. 

That thought is the last one he has before reaching his room. He opens the door to see his outfit waiting for him on his bed exactly where it was this morning when it was brought to him. It’s nothing special, just a basic pair of trousers and a tan turtleneck sweater, definitely boring compared to what his father usually has him wear for big events. But he guesses it’s because this isn’t a publicized meeting so there’s no real reason to dress up. Still, some part of him wants to look nice and he’s starting to wish that his father had chosen something extravagant. He wants Hajime to know exactly what he’s gotten himself into.

But, seeing as he only has about 12 minutes to get all the way to the main entrance and get dressed, he doesn’t exactly have the time to choose a whole new outfit. Not to mention the fact that he still hasn’t had anything real to eat yet. So he spends the next 10 minutes getting dressed and debating with himself on whether or not he wants to wear glasses (he does not), and since it’s on the way he runs to Suga’s room and grabs a bite of ice cream. He’s surprised to see that Suga still hasn’t left yet, since he’s usually the most punctual out of the two of them, but he’s sat in his bed with his nose in a book, luckily ready to go in a pair of black trousers and a white button up with a tan sweater on top. He’s also wearing a compass necklace that Oikawa makes a mental note to steal later. He walks over to take the book out of his hands, Suga looks up to glare at Oikawa.

“Why are you even here?”

“Because, Mr. Punctuality, we’re late. If I hadn’t come you would’ve missed the entire occasion!”

“Oh shit-”

“Yes, precisely. Now get up, we have to run if we want to make it even remotely on time,” Suga doesn’t even answer him, he just rushes past and starts walking out of the room. Oikawa follows, “I  _ said,  _ we’re gonna have to run to be on time-”

“I’m not running, Tooru.” 

They bicker the entire way to the staircase that leads to the entrance of the castle. They make their way down the stairs, now silent. They each went through edicate classes and they know when it’s time to put that knowledge to use, like now. While they’re still unable to be seen by anyone, Oikawa straightens his posture and puts on his public smile. The one that he’s practiced in the mirror so many times it’s almost second nature to him now. The closed mouth one that almost seems amused. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Suga do the same. As they turn the corner of the spiral stairs, Oikawa allows himself one nervous thought.

_ What if he truly doesn’t remember me? _

That’s when he sees him, and he pauses in his tracks, princely facade breaking for a moment.

Iwaizumi Hajime. In the flesh. And, fuck him in the ass, he’s handsome. Insanely handsome. That’s when Oikawa decides that this isn’t  _ fair.  _

Whatever. He doesn’t need to be ugly for Oikawa to continue to hate him. It would’ve made it a hell of a lot easier though.

Oikawa feels Suga’s hand slip into his own and give a light squeeze before returning back to the owner's side. That’s what lets Oikawa collect himself and continue on. 

When they reach the bottom of the staircase, everyone looks at them, including Hajime. He looks angry, as per usual, but that’s probably just his resting face at this point. He’s surprisingly dressed up compared to Oikawa and Suga, wearing a blue vest with a tail and white pants, with a white shirt underneath that has frills at the end of the sleeves. And no, Oikawa does  _ not  _ think he looks cute, because that’d be stupid.

Oikawa and Hajime stare at each other before Oikawa rolls his eyes. He makes his way over to Hajime and bows, taking his hand in the process and kissing it briefly. He hears Suga snicker behind him.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,  _ your highness. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I think this is the fastest I've written something ever. Let's ignore the fact that its been like 2 months since I posted. Also I got really impatient and didn't want to wait for my usual editor to, well, edit. So if it makes absolutely no sense, that is why. Anyway, I'm gonna try my best to update this as fast as possible and I'm gonna try and keep myself to a schedule I made. Okay thats it I guess. Bye~~


End file.
